


Altair X Reader - A Tragic Incident

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: An idea I came up with a while ago whilst being a fan within the Assassin's Creed community!This one is more dramatic than the previous stories I have made previously, so that Altair can feel sympathy and in return, you seek comfort from him...





	Altair X Reader - A Tragic Incident

"Ah, Altair, (y/n)... there you are."

"It is good to see you, my friend."

"It is an honour to meet you, brother."

Within the Jerusalem Bureau, you, a young male dressed in white assassin robes with a red sash and a slightly older man, wearing a long black waistcoat with an assasin outfit underneath, all gather together in order to discuss a new strategy for defeating the Templars. 

The elder man, named Malik, looks down at one of his scrolls before looking back up at you and the white-clothed assassin, named Altair, his face showing a serious expression.

"Now, I believe you both know why you are here."

You and Altair both nod, almost simultaneously as you both look to each other before drawing your attention back to Malik. 

"Good. Now, we believe that somewhere in this city, the Templars have captured two of our allies. Rumours have spread that they will be executed this evening in the middle of Jerusalem's square. You are both to go there and rescue our allies, by any means necessary, understood?"

You look over to Altair, who was stood next to you, nervously. Considering that you were still a novice, you hadn't been trained properly for this task but you kept quiet, not wanting to start an argument. You place a hand on your chest and lower your head as Altair does the same.

"It shall be done, brother."

"Do not worry, Malik. We shall return with our allies."

Malik nods before looking back down at his scrolls.

"Good luck, my friends."

You and Altair nod before climbing your way out of the bureau. You watch as Altair observes his surroundings. He then turns back to you and notices a slight look of concern on your face.

"(y/n), I know this will be a tough task for you so please, try to stay close. I do not want you to get hurt."

You lower your head, still feeling uneasy about the task. After a little while, you feel a small heat coming from your cheeks as Altair continues to express his concern for your safety. You soon realise that it's a blush but you don't want him to see it so you keep your head down for a bit longer before speaking.  

"I will, brother."

As soon as you raise your head you groan as you notice that Altair was already beginning to run along a plank of wood which was nearby and which linked two buildings together. You shook your head, realising that he was much quicker than you were but you still proceed on foot, eventually catching up with him.

"Altair... look."

The hooded assassin turns to you before looking down at the ground. A group of Templars were gathered around. They were announcing something but you couldn't understand what they were saying because they were speaking a different language. You look over to Altair and notice that he somehow understood what was being said.

"They are planning to kill our allies at dawn. We must stay vigilant."

You nod in response and sit down on the rooftop, observing the surroundings as Altair stays in focus of the targets. You look up at Altair with a slight feeling of fear and vulnerability. You knew that Altair would always be better than you and it would take many years of training for you to reach his level.

"Altair?"

"What is it, novice?"

You give him a stern look as you hated being referred to as a 'novice'. Altair sometimes called you by name but when he referred to you as a novice instead, it made you feel angry and unnecessary.

"This does not seem right. The Templars normally move their guards to the area closer to the palace. Their schedule is not regular..."

Altair looks down onto the Templars and soon notices what you are talking about. He walks over to you and nods his head before pointing down at the captain of the Templars.

"You are correct, (y/n). This does not seem right at all. Their leader should have moved by now."

You start to feel uneasy, fearing for the survival of your allies. You subtly begin moving around onto the rooftops as time passes, trying to find any patterns or weaknesses within the Templar group. After a few hours of pacing, you begin to feel tired so you sit atop the rooftop and closes your eyes. Altair watches you from a distance and stays awake in order to protect you. 

_"That novice, she must learn to stay awake during our tasks. But she is still so young..."_

Altair smiles subtly as he looks over to you, remembering back to when he was your age, training with Al Mualim for the first time. After a little while, Altair soon walks slowly towards you before settling next to you. He keeps a constant look out for any sign of the allies as you sleep.

Another few hours pass and you soon begin to awaken. You open your eyes and look over, only to see Altair, in a squatting position next to you, staring out into the horizon. Before you could say anything, Altair begins to speak.

"It is dawn, (y/n). There has still been no sign of our allies..."

You lift the hood of your robes, looking down at the Templars. A frightened expression appears on your face. 

"I do not like this, Altair. The Templars must have changed their plan..."

You and the older assassin both ponder for a short amount of time. All of a sudden, you hear a woman scream. You both turn back and you watch as Altair runs towards the source. You anxiously follow, unsheathing your hidden blade along the way. 

You soon manage to impale many Templar soldiers with your blade, following Altair's example. You watch as Altair turns to you whilst holding back a Templar soldier.

"(y/n)! I shall hold these men back, go and rescue the woman!"

You turn back to Altair after impaling one of the Templars and nod, a nervous expression on your face. You run into the opposite direction and soon come across a small wooden structure. You take a few steps back before running towards the door of the structure, causing it to smash into pieces.

You stick out your hidden blade, expecting to see a Templar, but to your surprise you instead end up finding two corpses, laying on the ground, each with blades embedded into their necks. You gasp and soon fall to the floor in shock. You drop your hidden blade before retching and emptying the contents of your stomach onto the floor. After a few minutes, you regain your strength and cough up any remaining contents before wiping your mouth with the sleeve of your robes.

Despite being an assassin, you had never seen a dead body before. It was always Altair who dealt with the most gruesome part of the job after all and most of the time you would kill someone and then quickly move onto the next target, not noticing the corpse.

Your body was shivering as you crawled over to the corpses. You look closely, noticing that the bodies consisted of a male and a female, possibly in their late 50s. You feel your heart sink as you remove the hoods of the male and female's assassin robes, recognising the corpses.

"Mother... father..."

Guilt, shock, anger and sadness all run through your body as you slowly reach out and take your mother and father's hands into your own. You soon gasp as you feel tears begin to run down your cheeks. You clutch their hands tightly as you begin to sob, uncontrollably.

You continue to sob loudly until you hear a loud thudding sound. You gasp and look up, noticing Altair landing onto the ground in front of you. He observes the surroundings and soon notices the corpses of the assassins on the ground. You look down and lower the hood of your robes over your face.

"Altair, please... forgive me. I did not intend for this to happen!"

Altair lowers his head also and places a hand over his chest before kneeling down beside you.

"Rest in peace, brother and sister..."

You feel the tears come back to your eyes as you place a hand across your chest and whisper 'Rest in peace, mother and father'. You soon watch as Altair stands up, holding out a hand to you.

"Come (y/n), we must leave. I fear that the Templars are close..."

You sigh sadly and look down at your parents' corpses before looking back up at Altair. 

"You do not understand... I cannot leave them. They are my--"

A small gasp escapes your lips as you notice an arrow suddenly shoot through the air. It barely misses your cheek and hits the wall beside you, becoming stuck within it. Altair grabs your hand and helps you up before leading you to a nearby roof-garden. You both hide inside it and listen as a small group of Templars walk past it.

You look into Altair's eyes as you hide, feeling a great sense of fear of being caught and suffering the same fate as your parents. Altair catches a glimpse of your face and gently presses a finger to his lips, motioning for you to stay quiet. You nod and stay close to Altair as you hear the Templars getting closer.

"I could have sworn I saw assassins..."

"Do not be foolish! I saw no such thing!"

"You are the foolish one, we missed them!"

The Templars continue to argue before climbing back down to the ground. Altair slowly pokes his head up and soon begins to climb out of the roof-garden. You follow behind and catch up with him as he climbs to a higher position.

You soon both begin to settle into the new position and, as if on instinct, both make eye contact with one another. You both blush a bit and turn away, due to the awkward situation. Altair soon speaks up as he notices the Templars dragging your parents' corpses along the ground.

"I apologise that you had to witness that, (y/n). The cruelty of the Templars knows no bounds."

After a short moment of silence, Altair turns to you, wondering to why you weren't answering him. He soon notices you looking down at the corpses. An expression of both anger and hatred was shown clearly upon your face.

"(y/n)?"

Altair soon opens his eyes widely as he notices you unsheathe your hidden blade. You stand up and are about to jump off the roof but just as soon as you're about to jump, you feel a hand pull you back. You turn around and give Altair a glare.

"No (y/n), this is not the best time for revenge."

_"He's right... besides I'm not trained well enough for this task anyway."_

You sigh sadly once again before sheathing your hidden blade and squatting down next to Altair. 

"Forgive me, Altair. I fear that my actions were too haste..."

"Do not worry, (y/n). You shall have your revenge in due time... we ALL will."

You lower your head and soon look down, noticing that the Templars were still dragging your parents' bodies away. You soon bite your lip as you feel your body begin to shiver. Your cheeks soon feel wet from fresh tears dripping down them. Altair watches as you stand up and hastily walk over to a nearby plank of wood, which was balanced between two buildings.

Altair watches as you sit on the plank and soon stands up, beginning to walk over to your position. He is about to speak when he hears a small sobbing noise coming from you. He lowers his head and looks down as he sees you sat down and crying into your knees. Altair soon kneels down next to you before placing a hand onto your arm.

"(y/n)... are you alright?"

You look up at him before lowering your head once more, attempting to wipe away your tears.

"Forgive me, Altair! I should not be crying..."

Altair sighs a little before sitting next to you.

"It is okay, (y/n). You may cry if you need to. Besides, you are but a novice... you have not seen a dead body before."

You nod your head as you soon begin to sob louder, allowing all of your tears to roll down your cheek, making them wet. You notice Altair moving closer to you and feel your cheeks heat up a bit. Altair soon listens closely as you try to speak with a shaky voice. 

"The bodies... they... they were of my parents."

Shocked by the truth, Altair gently wraps an arm around you. He lowers his head and looks at you, his brown eyes meeting with your (e/c) ones. You sniff and slowly begin to rest your head against Altair's chest. Altair blushes a bit but soon holds you closer to him.

"Forgive me, (y/n). It is my fault that I did not help you get to them in time."

You sniff again and look up at Altair.

"No... it was not your fault. I am the one to blame. I am only a novice, I did not have the skills needed to save them..."

Altair gently places a hand underneath your chin and uses it to lift your head. You blush as you look into his eyes.

"You may be a novice, (y/n) but you are improving a lot in your abilities. The Templars were simply ahead of us this time..."

You sniff once again before feeling a small kiss on your cheek. You blush brighter as you turn to see Altair's soft lips on your cheek. He soon pulls away and holds you closer to him in a protective manner.

"I promise that the same fate will never happen to you... I will protect you from them, no matter what the situation."

You smile softly up at Altair as he gently uses his fingers to wipe away the tears from your eyes. You move your face closer to his before you feel your lips touch his. Altair blushes a darker shade but returns the kiss before pulling away.

"Thank you, Altair."

"No... thank _you_ , my love."


End file.
